


Should we tell them?

by BaxterJane



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaxterJane/pseuds/BaxterJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye convinces Grant to help her on a matchmaking scheme. But is it really necessary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should we tell them?

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my first Dialogue only fic, I hope it went well!

"You know what, I think this is the longest I've seen you and Fitz seperated."

"Not true. There was his mission, and the Chitauri Helmet incident."

"No, while you're both on the bus."

"I'm sure it's not, Skye. We are separate people you know."

"Ahh, trouble in paradise eh?"

"What do you mean? Fitz and I aren't fighting."

"So you admit it, there is a paradise."

"Skye, I do not understand what on earth you are saying."

"You and Fitz. More than friends."

"I- You don't- What?!"

"Okay, okay. No need to freak out. Jeez."

"Where are you going?"

"To find my SO. Surely there's something useful I could be doing."

 

\--------------------

 

"Did you know that Fitz and Simmons are only friends?"

"Of course they are friends. They've worked together since they started the academy."

"So what, you don't think they could be more then friends?"

"What are you getting at Skye?"

"Don't give me that look Agent Robot. I just thought that there was something more between them."

"And?"

"And that maybe there should be something more between them."

"What are you insinuating?"

"Well maybe they just need a little push in the right-"

"No. Absolutely not. There is no way you are getting me involved in this."

 

\--------------------

 

"I can't believe you dragged me into this."

"Oh shut up, Ward. I know you want to see them together."

"No. I want to see them doing their jobs. Like we should be."

"This is our job now. We owe it to our friends to make sure they're happy."

"But what if they already are happy?"

"Have you seen these two? They're definitely in love with each other. They just need to admit it."

"Whatever you say, Skye. Just tell me what I have to do and get this over with."

"I'm taking Fitz. You get Simmons."

 

\--------------------

 

"So Fitz, what's up?"

"Oh, hi Skye. Just calibrating the new heat seeking streamline blow darts. Simmons just finished off the paralysing agent. Actually it's really fascinating you see because it only takes five-"

"Okay science guy. Where is Simmons anyway?"

"I think she went to get us some tea."

"She's pretty special, huh?"

"Simmons? No other girl like her. Or scientist for that matter."

"We're all pretty lucky to have her on board."

"We'd be lost without her."

"She thinks the same about you, you know."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that it's true."

"Did- Did she tell you this?"

"Well, not exactly. But I mean it's so obvio- Fitz where are you going?"

"..."

"Fitz? Fitz?!"

 

\--------------------

 

"Oh, hello Agent Ward. You scared me."

"Sorry, Simmons. What are you making?"

"Just some Earl Grey. Did you need anything?"

"No, no. Just... Thought I'd say hello. Where's Fitz?"

"Calibrating the new blow darts for Agent White. We'll be dropping them off when we go to HQ next week."

"Nice. Did you hear that Agent White's partner recently got married?"

"Married?! What about anti-fraternization policies?"

"He married Doctor Herman, a Chemistry professor at the academy. Policies change with scientists and other off-field operatives."

"That's interesting. I haven't looked at the anti-frat policy in a while."

"I find the policy changes were needed. It's nice that agents are able to have some love and normality in their lives."

"I don't think you can put agents and normality in the same sentence."

"Sure you can. For example, under the policy change, you and Fitz could find yourselves in a romantic relationship just like any other person on the planet. Get married, have kids, carry on with your scientific duties."

"... Did Skye put you up to this?"

"..."

"Why can't she just leave it alone. I'm taking Fitz his tea. You tell Skye to mind her own business!"

 

\--------------------

 

"Great plan, Skye. Now Fitzsimmons aren't talking to us."

"The plan was excellent. You probably did something wrong."

"Don't blame me. The second I mentioned romance she instantly knew you were behind it all."

"Of course she did, you're Agent Grant Ward. You never talk about that sort of stuff."

"Then why the hell did you ask me to do this?"

"I don't know, who else could I have asked? Cavalry May? You are my SO after all."

"Yeah, the SO that's meant to be teaching you S.H.I.E.L.D protocols and helping you pass your level one clearance assessment."

"Blah, blah, blah. I know you enjoyed this. Until YOU messed it up!"

"Me? It was your stupid idea in the first place."

"If you didn't like the idea, why did you join in?"

"I don't know! Maybe I should just leave!"

"Fine!"

"Fine."

 

\--------------------

 

"Jemma, what's happening, I can't see!"

"Shh, they're arguing."

"Who's winning?"

"Ward I think, wait, they're leaving."

"Who left first?"

"They both just kind of stormed off."

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"About us?"

"No, about the new blueprints for the extre- Yes about us!"

"Maybe, I do feel bad that we've torn them apart."

 

\--------------------

 

"Ward, Skye, we know what you've been trying to do these past two days."

"Simmons and I just thought that we had to come clean."

"You see, since the end of our first year at the academy, we've been together."

"Romantically."

"..."

"..."

"And we've been engaged for the last eight months."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING BETWEEN YOU TWO!"

 

\--------------------

 

"I can't believe they kept that from us."

"I'm sure it was for the safety of the team. To keep professional on the job."

"Do you think there's paperwork somewhere about it? Of course there is, you guys have paperwork for everything."

"We do. We have paperwork for everything."

"What?"

"You're part of our team now, Skye. That means you're part of the organization. Welcome, I'm sorry your initiation was a bit rough."

"You should joke more often, it suits you."

"Not such a robot then, huh?"

"Maybe. Or maybe your software is adapting. Computers are clever things, you know."

"Not as well as you'd know, you're really good with all that stuff."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Did you want it to be?"

 

\--------------------

 

"Dear god, that was smooth. Fitz, pass the popcorn."

"With that much chemistry, there had to be a reaction soon."

"You've been saving that one up, haven't you?"

"Maybe."

"You make anymore of those I and just might have to-"

"Have to what? Jemma?"

"...."

"Oh wow, they're really going for it, aren't they?"


End file.
